Shadowtale Sans
In Shadowtale it's corrupt or be corrupted Introduction Shadowtale Sans, or Shadow as he likes to be called, escaped the destruction of his universe, which was by Error, other escapees were; his dad Gaster, Flowey, Chara, in spiritual form, and Frisk. Core Frisk knew Error was going to attack Shadowtale so they helped Shadowtale Frisk summon Chara, and collect Flowey then they escaped to the Omega timeline, as well as told Sans, Gaster escaped Shadowtale void to a different void before the attack and sometimes watches his son when he can. Shadowtale Sans fought Error so that those who knew to escape, could escape, he tried getting his brother Papyrus to escape with Frisk, but Paps was determined to spare Error, which led to him dieing, and weakening Shadow's soul. His soul was corrupted by the death of his soulmate Carina. He received scars from both; the Error fight, and the Monster Human War. Flowey, Chara and Frisk stay in the Omega timeline while Gaster and Shadow explore the universes, Shadow occasionaly checking in on Frisk. Shadow mainly visits UnderLust and UnderFell, but sometimes visits Ink Sans, and Dream. Nightmare visits Shadow in his dreams occasionaly turning them into nightmares if Shadow rejects his offers. Sometimes, on the rare occasion, he leaves Shadow alone. Looks Shadow is a few inches taller than a normal Sans and wears a long sleeved white shirt halfway tucked into his pants, with a light green untied tie, black blazers/pants, a black belt with a dark green buckle slightly undone, black boots that have light green buckles, and a black cloak with light green stripes coming from the top middleish part of the hood and goes down. He has one crack under his right eye socket in a left to right curve motion, and a crack above and below his left eye socket in a left to right slash motion. His right eye constantly has a light green eyelight while his left one is always black even when he's angry. Sometimes he ties his tie when he's around Lust Sans, and Lust usually ties it when it isn't tied, when Lust does it, he makes Shadow blush light green, just because Lust thinks Shadow looks cute when he blushes. Shadow blushes when Lust does anything flirty or caring because he's never really used too anyone but brother and Calina to care for or love him. Also he has a gold tooth that he got from Fell from their first meeting. Powers He has usual Sans power but a lot of them make him weak. He can travel through shadows like teleportation, and quickly travel across light but can't stay in the light unless he wants to get back into solid form, his soul isn't touchable or detectable while in the using this power, which is the reason why Error couldn't destroy him along with the fact that he knows to use the power draining powers when he really needs them. Shadow teleportation majorly effects him when going long distances, and he uses them as 'shortcuts', just like any Sans, but he becomes very tired after teleportation. He has black bones that can form from the ground, from the shadows, sometimes appearing as light green. He can travel through universes by going somewhere with some sort of shadow and form from the light of an AU, this magic weakens him a little bit. He also has green magic, in his universe it's his alternative to blue magic, to keep a soul still for a limited amount of time in or out of battle. Also has light green magic, again Shadowtale opposite of light blue magic. He has very weak KARMA, and can't really use it. He also has Gaster Blasters but they aren't that big. Personality Shadow is very kind, but after his world is destroyed he becomes slightly paranoid and a little more depressed than the usual Sans. He used to be very laid back until he had to fight Error, and started to roam the AU's. He still loves puns but he tries not to annoy anyone with them unless he's accompanied by another pun loving Sans. Stats ATK: 50 DEF: 50 HP: 30 (1 after corruption) Relationships Nightmare Sans: He has an okay relationship with nightmare it's not a hate relationship nor is it a like or love relationship. Nightmare tries to get Shadow mad enough to become part of his cause but Shadow says "as long as that Error is apart of your team I will never join you!" The duo also met through the first of many mental breakdowns, and tried to make him apart of the team but when Shadow found out Error was apart of nightmare's team he said no. Error Sans: Shadow hates Error because Error is responsible for his corrupted soul and killed someone Shadow loved with all his soul as well as his brother, which he 'promised' not to kill when Shadow looks back at the memory, as he knows after wards that Error wants to destroy all AU's, he would've broken the promise anyways. Error calls Shadow Anomaly #117. Lust Sans: He loves Lust but is scared that Lust will be killed and tries his best to protect Lust at all costs. Lust constantly flirts with Shadow and even if Shadow pushes him away he knows that Shadow loves him and uses that info against him, but Lust never forces or blackmails Shadow into doing anything to them 'no means no, but sometimes it means later'. Fell Sans: Shadow is best friends with Fell and usually calls him Red or Mr. Edgey. Fell and Shadow's relationship involves friendly fighting or training to show in Fells universe they weren't weak for each other, but behind the scenes the duo would joke around and get drunk together. Also when they first meet Fell started a fight to see if he could trust Shadow they ended up becoming pals after a long while. Ink Sans: He tried to get Ink to bring his AU back but when he figured that out he did the opposite of Cross and gave up, and he managed to make some new friends along the way, he also mainly lives with Ink within the doodle sphere. Dream Sans: He met Dream when he was having a second mental break down, but many more are to come and they bonded over that. Shadow is a little taller than Dream and constantly nicknames Dream 'shorty' sometimes and always says 'ey, ey, I'm just messin with ya' and gives Dream nogies. Cross Sans: They never met but Shadow heard about him through Ink and Nightmare. Carina (Deceased): They were dating for a while after they had been trapped in the underground but her death, which was by Error, made Shadow became corrupted. She's a hybrid of a dog, demon and dragon, he fell in love with her because she was very sweet to him. Papyrus (Deceased): Shadow and Paps were brothers, obviously, and Shadow tried to protect him, like any Sans would. Papyrus was kind, like Classic, and he believed that 'anyone can be SAVED if they just believe in themselves...' 'they also can be SAVED, by I the grrreat payrus!' Other Facts *Once Shadow's first soulmate was killed he got his soul to bond with Lust Sans', in turn making Lust his new soulmate *Shadow's soul is weak just as much as it is corrupted because of the death of his brother and his soulmate *Fact about Shadow's AU is that, it's kind of like UnderFell except less mean and edgy, and a monster's attacks slowly corrupts whomever the monster is trying to corrupt, whether it be monster or human, if the SOUL has enough corruption, then the SOUL takes damage. Pictures (mostly ships) Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:Character Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Sans